


Well we all just got caught looking at somebody else's page

by orphan_account



Series: Iggy is a sweetheart (No I fucking aint) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Iggy is a sweetheart, M/M, Sibiling Bonding, but it's still adorable, cheating!ian, mostly background Gallavich, so is kev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this started because I've got this whole headcanon about Iggy calling Ian kiddo and I wanted to write a fic that a) had some Iggy centric parts and b) had lots of sibiling bonding and c) is jumping on the Ian cheating storyline (but don't fear, this has all the fluff to make up for it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well we all just got caught looking at somebody else's page

Iggy walks into the house to hear the blatantly obvious sound of his brother and Ian Gallagher arguing. It must be something bad considering the way Mickey's voice is cracking from screaming so loud.  
“I just don't fucking get you. Jesus fucking Christ Gallagher.” Mickey shouts. Iggy half-ponders if he should go in there and break them up. Probably not. They can deal with their own domestic shit. The voices have died down anyway so he starts to think that maybe they've decided to make up, but he doesn't get all the way through the thought before Ian is storming straight past him with tears in his eyes. The front door slams and Iggy sighs.  
“for fuck's sake” he mutters to himself. Mickey wanders out of his bedroom and grabs a beer out of the fridge. Iggy can't really tell but he's pretty sure there are tears in his eyes as well.  
“Yo! Mick, why the shit is your boy crying?” he calls out to his brother who shouts him a glare that could probably make a lesser man's heart stop.  
“Why don't you ask him yourself?” Mickey snaps and disappears back to his room. Iggy rubs his temple trying not to get irritated. He just got home from a new job he'd gotten working construction on the other side of town and quite frankly he was too tired to deal with this shit. However the distinct possibility that Ian will hurt himself is high and he knows that Mickey will practically destroy himself if he does but that he's not going to go after him himself. So Iggy rushes out the front door and hopes Ian hasn't gotten to far up the street. 

It takes Iggy a couple of minutes to catch up to Ian who gives him a look as though he expects Iggy to start hitting him.  
“you coming back Gallagher?” He asks and Ian shudders visibly at the sound of his last name.  
“Pretty sure Mickey doesn't want me to” Ian bites in reply.  
“So where ya goin' then?” Ian shoots him a quick look but quickly averts his eyes to the footpath. The way Ian's looking at it there must be something really interesting on the ground they're walking on.  
“what happened kiddo?” Iggy queries after a couple of minutes of silence.  
“Mickey caught me screwing some other guy.” Ian laughs painfully  
“Why the shit would you be screwing some other stupid fucking cocksucker?” Iggy asks in genuine surprise.  
“I don't even know” Ian states miserably as he stops to lean against a wall. Iggy leans next to him pulling out a joint as he does.  
“want some?” He asks holding it out. Ian looks at him sceptically  
“I don't smoke”  
“It's weed”  
“Ig... you really think weed is a good idea?”  
“how the fuck am I supposed to know? I really don't got an idea how your bi-polar crap works, pretty sure we're all just trying to figure this crap out as we go” Iggy lights up the joint and takes a long drag. Ian holds out his hand and Iggy hands it over.  
“This is probably a bad idea” Ian mutters and sticks it in mouth.  
“Wait...were you, uh, what's the fucking word... Manic? When you were screwing this other dickhead?” Iggy questions with a serious tone. Ian frowns as he hands the joint back.  
“I'm not really sure, it's weird. I know what bipolar looks like from the outside but I don't what it feels like, even though I'm fucking feeling it.”  
“and it makes you do stupid shit” Iggy notes  
“and it makes me do stupid shit” Ian agrees. They standing there for a while just taking hits of the weed before pushing off the wall and continuing to walk.  
“you know you need to apologize to Mick right kiddo?”  
“I tried, he wouldn't listen”  
“that's cause he's fucking mad at you” Ian laughs and this time it sounds half-genuine.  
“come on, lets go drink a few beers” Iggy coaxes lightly, steering Ian in the direction of the Alibi  
“Really, more mind altering substances?” Ian quips, making no effort to stop him.  
“well you're already fucking crazy, can't do that much damage” 

Ian and Iggy walk into the Alibi and Kev gives them a nod. Iggy likes Kev, the guy is a lot fucking smarter than most people give him credit for. Iggy makes his way towards the bar and Ian heads off in the direction of the toilet. Kev hands him a beer as he sits down.  
“How's he doing today?” He asks, worry seeping through in his voice.  
“Not too bad. Him and Mick got into some dumbass argument” Iggy says, downing the beer and placing the empty glass in front of him. Kev picks it up and refills it.  
“Yeah, he was in here a little while ago talking to his wife”  
“It's so weird that we can talk about my brother, his wife and his boyfriend in the same fucking conversation like its fucking normal” Iggy scoffs.  
“like what's normal?” Ian asks as a beer is handed to him. Ian places it down in front of him and starts to run his fingers around the rim.  
“Nothing” Iggy reports, his eyes flicking over Ian trying to gauge his current state, he finds he's doing that more and more these days and he's honestly not sure if the red-head has noticed.  
“you were talking about me” Ian accuses  
“course we were talkin' about you” Iggy informs him calmly. Ian scowls as though he was expecting some kind of a fight out of his statement.  
“you gonna drink that, or you just gonna play with it” Iggy asks gesturing towards the beer. Ian picks it up and begins sipping it. 

They stumble home together at about midnight and Ian heads straight for the room him and Mickey share. Iggy sits down on the couch and picks up a randomly discarded magazine, some girlie gossip crap of Mandy's that's probably a couple of months old. He's reading an article about some teen-heart throb movie star when Mickey comes out and sits down next to him.  
“You brought him home drunk” Mickey groans bitterly.  
“You mad?” Iggy asks and they both know he's not talking about Ian's current total lack of sobriety.  
“No...not anymore” Mickey states softly.  
“He didn't mean to hurt you”  
“I know, I probably deserved it after all the dumb shit I put him through”  
“you don't deserve it, and he doesn't deserve it. But you deserve each other so you gotta make that shit work.” Iggy gives his brother a punch in the shoulder and Mickey reciprocates by shoving him into the arm of the couch.  
“You guys are fucking loud” A sleep voice mutters from behind them and the two guys look over startled to see Mandy standing there with her arms folded.  
“Oh hey sis” Iggy says cheerfully. Mandy wedges her way in between her brothers, reaching forward to grab a can of beer in front of her, she shakes it lightly to see if there's any in it. She sighs, she wasn't really expecting there to be. She stands back up and makes her way over to the fridge.  
“You guys want one?” she asks as she opens a can  
“Nah, I'm good” Iggy calls out  
“Sure” is Mickey's reply. So she grabs an extra can, handing it to him as she sits down. Iggy smiles at his younger siblings. He never thought they'd be a family not like this. There sound of a door clicking shut causes the three of them turn slightly to see Ian walking slowly towards them, he's only in his boxer shorts and is shaking because of the cold. Mickey shrugs his jacket off and throws it to Ian who stares at it confused before slipping it on.  
“Thanks” He mumbles.  
“Come sit down” Mandy demands happily so Ian places himself next to Mickey cautiously afraid he's going to be told to fuck off but all Mickey does is worm his arm around Ian's waist and pull him over so he's sitting in his lap. The four of them sit there curled up on the couch that really isn't big enough for all of them, doing nothing for a while. They just want to exist together. After a while Mandy stands up  
“Night losers” she says and begins to walk away.  
“But I was enjoying having all my favourite Milkoviches together” Ian teases. She scoffs at him  
“I swear sometimes you think you don't fucking live with us” she quips, plodding off towards her bedroom  
“Well technically” Ian acknowledges softly to her retreating form, he's being staying at the Milkoviches for a while now but it's being in the back of his mind that they would eventually tell him to go back to his sister's house.  
“course you do, we all need a good dose of Gallagher to stop us going psycho” Iggy announces  
“You picked the wrong Gallagher” Ian grins  
“I disagree” Mickey states, pushing Ian upwards so both of them are standing. “Come on fuckhead let's go to bed” he says warmly so the two of them wander off leaving Iggy by himself. Iggy can't be bothered moving so he stretches himself out on the couch and falls asleep. The Milkovich house is completely peaceful for once.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... I'm not really sure what I think about this one...


End file.
